


[Podfic of] but I swear I'd like to drink the fuel straight from your lighter

by carboncopies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fuckbuddies, Identity, Lack of Communication, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Second Person - Drift, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Doubt, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dubious robot anatomy, not telling your boss that you think he's a saint, questionable ethics in bed, they're trying, very trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by buttface.Podfic length - 00:36:11Author's summary: Sometimes love is more about you than it is about them, but that doesn't make it less important.Drift and Rodimus hooking up early in the Lost Light's journey, when relationships and identities are still tenuous.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic of] but I swear I'd like to drink the fuel straight from your lighter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but I swear I’d like to drink the fuel straight from your lighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372202) by [buttface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttface/pseuds/buttface). 



> Thank you to buttface for allowing me to record your work. And thank you, Kess for beta listening.
> 
> Inspired by Hotterlock Week 2020.

Podfic length - 00:36:11 (with music)

File size - 32.7 MB (mp3)

**You can download or stream this podfic via the google drive link[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1geDmd3cE__k2ov1cvaBHwds6nIdDB_KV/view?usp=sharing).**

Intro/outro music: "The Choice," from The Last of Us Soundtrack, by Gustavo Santaolalla.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the audio quality. I adjusted my microphone (and my distance from the microphone) a couple times in the second half of this recording and I couldn't fix it via editing 😖


End file.
